


r and c

by thestarsaregivenonceonly



Category: Timmy Chalamet, Timothée Chalamet - Fandom, chalamet, tim chalamet, timothee
Genre: Dancing, F/M, First Time, Nervous timmy, Oral Sex, bye, meeting at the bar, this is hot, timothee blurb, timothee chalamet blurb, timothee chalamet drabble, timothee chalamet imagine, timothee chalamet one shot, timothee chalamet smut, timothee drabble, timothee imagine, timothee one shot, timothee smut, timothee's perspective
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-09
Updated: 2020-04-09
Packaged: 2021-03-02 02:08:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,072
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23567341
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thestarsaregivenonceonly/pseuds/thestarsaregivenonceonly
Summary: I have a request based on the song I need you tonight by INXS from Timmy's perspective. They meet at a club, they dance and hook up. The whole "I never do this" kind of thing that might turn into something else.
Relationships: Timothée Chalamet/Original Female Character(s), Timothée Chalamet/Reader, timothee chalamet x reader, timothee chalamet x you, timothee x you
Comments: 4
Kudos: 45





	r and c

**Author's Note:**

> find me on tumblr to send requests, same username xx

It was never supposed to happen this way.  
I sat at the bar nursing my last rum and coke, feeling tipsy and ready to dance with someone. She was a few seats down, all of them empty between us, a red dress and silver heels, not paying attention to me whatsoever until we made eye contact. It felt so strange, to be looking in her eyes. She had an aura about her, a mysterious nature that made me want to know her. She was so beautiful that it almost hurt to look at her. Silver earrings, eyes that glowed with mischief and daring, she leaned across the bar, a bit of cleavage peeking through the dress. I did my best to keep my eyes on her face as she opened her beautiful lips and began to speak to me.

“Need something?”

I laughed awkwardly, her voice was like velvet and I was in trouble. “Just admiring the view.”

She giggled and pushed her hair behind her ear, standing and sitting on the stool next to me. “So was I.”

“Yeah?” I was surprised. “Didn’t even notice.”

“I’m subtle,” she said softly, the L making her tongue move sensually in her mouth. My own went dry.

I held out a hand. “Timothée.”

She shook it gently, giving her name in return.

“What are you drinking?”

This doesn’t happen. I don’t do this.  
She raised her eyebrows. “Whiskey sour.”

I waved to the bartender and asked for refills for us both, putting it on my tab. She smiled, putting her hand on my arm. “Thank you.” The touch is like fire, and suddenly I feel like this girl is here for a reason.

“Of course.”

“What are you having?”

“Just a rum and coke,” I said, shrugging casually. Did that sound lame? And why did I suddenly care so much?

“Can I try? It’s been a while since I’ve had an R and C.”

My mouth went dry again, her brazen attitude catching me off guard. R and C? For some reason I found the nickname extremely enticing. I slid my drink across to her, and she lifted it to her lips, taking a small sip. The way her upper lip wrapped around the rim of the drink was enough to draw a twitch from my jeans.

“Delicious.”

I nodded in agreement, swallowing hard and allowing myself a glance at her chest. God, she was beautiful.

“Wanna dance?” My words came out without permission, but I need to feel this woman’s body against mine, I need to know what it’s like. She smirked, leaning forward on her elbow to give me a better view.

“I’d love to.”

I stood from the stool and hold my hand out for her, eager to feel her skin against mine. She took it willingly, embers under the surface of our atoms, and follows me onto the dancefloor. I stood back a bit to give her some space, dancing in rhythm with the music and praying that I didn’t look like a gangly idiot. She moved with grace and confidence, swaying her hips and putting her hands in her hair. I’m nearly hypnotized, my movements slowing as I watched her dance. She smiled at me and moved closer, putting one hand on my hip and swaying faster. I take the cue as it’s meant to be and put both of my hands on her hips, the fabric of her dress like a sweet summer strawberry. Soon her arms are around my neck, mine wrapped around her waist.

I never do this, why am I doing this?  
“You remind me of someone,” she said suddenly, studying my face as we moved. I held my breath, closing my eyes for a moment, curls falling into my face.

“Oh?”

She nodded, squeezing me somehow closer. My bulge had to be obvious at this point, but if it bothered her she didn’t show it.

“Like I knew you in a dream I had or something. You just feel familiar to me.”

Oh, fuck.

The urge to kiss her was so overwhelming that I had to drop my arms and take her hand, spinning her in a circle. She made a small sound of confusion but went with it before pulling me close again.

“Did that freak you out?”

I shook my head quickly, pushing a strand of hair behind her ear, my own hair falling into my face again. “Not at all. I just… feel similarly.”

Her eyes lit up, I almost kissed her then and there. Those lips, so full and pink and kissable, taunting me as if she was sticking her tongue out and teasing.

“Really?”

I nodded, swaying closer to her again and smiling down at her. “Want another drink?”

She hesitated, her eyes searching my face. Endless and perpetual, her gaze was enough to make my knees buckle.

What the fuck was it about this girl?

“Do you live nearby?” She asked quietly, clearly nervous to bring up the question.

“Yes,” I answered almost too quickly, but she beams, biting her lip. Fuck, stop with those lips.

“Can I…?”

“Yes. Let me pay the tab.”

I never do this. I never do this. This isn’t me. But this girl… she’s already changed my reality.

The walk back was silly and playful as she asked about my favorite things, my pet peeves, my family, the things that make me who I am. She’s open and willing to share things about herself as if she’s known me her entire life, the ruffling of her dress around her ankles making me nervous. I held the door to my apartment when we get there, praying she wouldn’t find it pathetic. She wandered around curiously, brushing her fingers along the furniture. I make a mental note that her touch has and always will be there, no matter how long she’s in my life.

She’s something else.  
“Do you have anything to drink here?” She inquired.

“Only beer.”

“Perfect,” she nodded, moving to stand in the kitchen as I fetched two bottles. I popped them open with ease and hand her one, all the while trying to understand how this ethereal girl ended up in my apartment.

“Cheers,” I said softly, tapping our beers together. But there’s something there. She stared up at me, sizzles creeping along my skin, and suddenly I know that the beer will be ignored.

“Cheers,” she whispers, taking a small sip before setting the drink down.

She’s kissing me, her lips tasting of berry and whiskey, my hands weaving into her hair, it’s so soft and smells like vanilla cookies. I kissed her back and pressed her against the wall, suffocating beautifully in her movements, the feeling of her lips on mine, nothing I ever imagined could compare to what it felt like to kiss her. I wanted to do it forever.

“Is this too-“ I could barely speak.

“No,” she said breathlessly, leaning her head back and closing her eyes. “I never do this, but with you, it feels right.”

I pulled back for a moment, breathless yet unable to keep my eyes from her lips. “Neither do I. But I feel like I know you.”

She pulled my head back down by the curls at the base of my neck to kiss me again, her tongue tracing the valley between my lips before I open my mouth to willingly let her taste me. She’s an incredible kisser, moving her lips with passion and intensity. I pressed her closer against the wall and slid one hand slowly along her thigh. She released a soft moan, letting her head fall back against the wall. I kissed down her neck, soft skin, whatever body wash she uses makes me want to eat her alive.

“Can we go to your room?” She gasped, her hands in my hair, my erection pressed against her stomach.

It’s going so quickly, but I don’t care. I lifted her into the air, and she released a soft giggle, wrapping her arms around my neck and nuzzling her face into the side of mine. I want to protect this girl from the world and I’ve known her all of a few hours.

My room is a mess, but I don’t care. I pushed her gently back onto the bed, kissing her harder and pulling my shirt over my head. She sat up and traced her fingers slowly down my chest before pressing her palm flat against my stomach and gazing up at me. I can barely contain myself, the skin on her hands soft and welcoming me to her body.

“Can I take your dress off?” I want to ask before everything, I want to make sure she’s alright with every move that I make.

Her hand found my chin and held my gaze, her hand wandering down to the erection pressing painfully against my jeans. “You can do whatever you want with me.”

I’m going to lose my fucking mind.  
KIssing her hard, I pushed her down into the mattress and ground my waist into her lower body, reaching down with both hands to tug her skirt up to her stomach. My fingers traced along her belly button, and the sounds, oh the fucking sounds she was making. My stomach clenched pleasantly, and it was all I could do not to come right then and there in my pants like a high school boy.

“Eat me,” she gasps breathlessly, arching her back into the air. I tug her panties down quickly, unable to believe that this woman was giving herself to me so easily. But, then again, I could barely believe that I was doing the same.

I buried my face into her sex, tracing my tongue along her wetness and closing my eyes with pleasure. She was so sweet and delicious, my lips moving along her folds before finding the sensitive bud above her entrance. She cried out and grabbed my hair, tugging the curls and egging me on. I move my lips and tongue faster, I could eat her out all fucking night if she’d let me. Her hips began to rock up and down against my mouth, and I dug my nails into her thighs without realizing it. She gasped and opened her legs wider, exposing more of herself, giving herself to me entirely. I tug her hips closer to my face and continue the assault, shaking my head back and forth against her sex to create friction. She was so vocal and insistent, and she suddenly began to say my name. I couldn’t take it anymore after that.

I sat up, wiping my lips, breathless, red-faced and needing. She smiled up at me, sliding the straps of her dress down off her shoulders to reveal her breasts. I crawled over her body and licked up the center of her chest, my mouth encircling her nipple as she pressed on the back of my head to keep me close. I swirled my tongue around the bud and then sat up, unbuckling my pants through gasps and wheezes.

“Do you have protection?” Her voice was raspy and desperate, and I nod, biting down on my bottom lip.

“Don’t do that,” she pouts.

“Do what?”

“Bite your lip.”

“Look who’s talking,” I coo, shoving my pants and boxers away as I move to the dresser to dig out a condom.

“What do you mean?”

“You have the most beautiful mouth I’ve ever seen,” I confessed, crawling back over the top of her body. She still had the dress on, shoved up to her stomach and still revealing her chest. I sat up over her body and slid the condom into place, wondering if this was the first of many times that I was going to make love to this woman.

Make love?

The thought scared the shit out of me, but I couldn’t stop myself. How long we laid there rocking together was impossible to tell, our bodies moving as one as her sweat collided with mine. She was so warm, so inviting and safe, and it took everything in me to last as long as I did. To my absolute delight, she came first, her voice echoing off the walls as she cried out my name once again. Bliss spread through my system as I released my warmth into the condom, suddenly and fervently wishing that it was her body receiving my seed instead.


End file.
